


Fireworks

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kisses, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Anonymous asked:17. LadyNoir for the winter prompts?17. “It’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?”





	Fireworks

“What!?”

“I said, it’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Chat’s jaw dropped open as he stared at his Lady. She had adopted a cocky stance, arms folded and head tilted to one side but she belied her nervousness by biting at her lower lip.

As soon as Christmas had been over he’d found himself fantasising about this moment but he’d never in a million years expected it to actually happen and now he found himself at a complete loss for what to do.

“W-Why?” he stuttered out.

Ladybug turned away from him and looked out shyly at the Parisian crowds below, enjoying the fireworks as the sky lit up in mostly reds and greens, a testament to how much the people loved their heroes.

“I’ve never been kissed at New Years before,” she said, voice so quiet he’d never hear without his enhanced abilities, “I’ve never been kissed before. At all.”

“And you want this cat to be your first?” he asked, breath hitching with hope.

She looked up at him and nodded timidly.

“Then what my Lady wants, my Lady gets,” he told her as he approached before obliging her request tenderly. The nearby colourful explosions echoed his own internal fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m head-canoning that Marinette/Ladybug doesn’t count her kiss with Chat in Dark Cupid because he wasn’t himself, and he doesn’t remember it


End file.
